Ups and Downs
by Miss Gleek
Summary: MONCHELE - Presente de aniversário para a minha Twinnie. - Os altos e baixos de Lea e Cory ao lidar com imprensa, mídia, fama ao iniciarem um relacionamento. - light smut -


_De novo com Monchele. Sorry, to naquele momento da minha em que eu descobri que shipo mais Monchele do que Finchel. _

****_I'M NOT EVEN SORRY, GENTO._

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

- Lea, o que a gente está fazendo?

A princípio os seus olhos ainda estão grudados nos lábios dele. Inchados, úmidos, avermelhados e chamativos. Ela quer voltar a beijá-los, seu corpo implora para que ela se aproxime de novo, basta inclinar a cabeça um pouquinho para frente... Tão perto, tão acessível, tão... Tão... _Certo._

O carnal, a luxúria que a deixa desse jeito, mas de alguma forma Lea sabe que ele está sendo a _razão_ entre eles. Alguém tem que ser. E se pega até um pouco surpresa por ser justamente ele e não ela. Infelizmente Cory se afasta, saindo de cima dela e tornando a se sentar no pequeno sofá do trailer que pertence à atriz. Ele parece atordoado, perdido, confuso, mas tenta transparecer justamente o oposto diante de seus olhos.

Ela o conhece.

Da mesma forma que ela é transparente para ele.

É recíproco e ao mesmo tempo complicado.

Aliás, as coisas ficaram dez vezes mais complicadas quando esse beijo iniciou.

Não, eles não estavam em estúdio. Não havia diretores, câmeras, equipe, script, ela não era Rachel e ele não era Finn.

Era real. Lea e Cory. Cory e Lea.

Quando foi que isso ficou tão complicado?

Os flertes sempre estiveram presentes, desde as primeiras semanas de gravações lá em 2009 e até mesmo quando ela estava com Theo, mas no fundo tudo não passava de brincadeira. Afinal de contas, como os seus amigos mais íntimos gostam de colocar, Lea flerta com qualquer coisa que respira.

Ah sim.

Claro.

Os flertes deixaram de ser brincadeira quando o seu relacionamento com Theo terminou. O problema é que eles nem perceberam, ou talvez tenham sim percebido, mas decidiram fechar os olhos para o que realmente estava acontecendo. E então as coisas saíram do controle, o que era para ser considerado inofensivo começou a ter segundas intenções, começou a ter mais conotação e foram se tornando mais diárias, mexendo com ela, mexendo com ele e é por isso que eles estavam aqui, nessa situação complexa e sem saber por onde começarem.

A questão é: Lea não parecia surpresa. Muito menos ele.

Fitou o ator e encontrou cumplicidade em seus olhos, estava tão conflitado quanto ela. Sem querer parecer egoísta, mas sentia-se até aliviada por saber que ele estava passando pelas mesmas indagações que ela.

Tinha tantas razões para isso dar errado. Ao começar que eles eram celebridades e por mais que você seja treinado para não cair no vórtice da desgraça da mídia, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai te pegar. A mídia é como se fosse uma sombra à espreita só esperando você tomar um tombo para cair em cima e acabar com a sua vida. Teriam que lidar com fofocas, intrigas e a completa falta de privacidade. Olhando por esse lado, eles já estavam condenados antes mesmo de começarem.

Mas isso era de longe o maior dos seus pavores.

Lea e Cory eram melhores amigos. Tinham uma química impecável com os seus personagens diante das telas. Esse peso da amizade era o que a impedia de ser ousada. Pavor de perdê-lo para sempre. Pavor de se arriscar e jogar pelo ralo três anos de honestidade, cumplicidade, companheirismo , lealdade, carinho e respeito.

Ao mesmo tempo a amizade se tornava um pró nessa balança imaginária. Justamente por terem essa amizade forte e consolidada lhe trazia um certo conforto, pois se fossem mesmo arriscar sabia que Cory não teria a coragem de estragar o que eles construíram desde 2009. Ela também não teria coragem.

Estava ciente da evidente tensão sexual entre eles. Aquilo existia desde os primórdios e por favor, nãos os culpe. Lea sabia do poder sexual que tinha e muitas das vezes o provocou sem a menor piedade, como naquela vez numa sessão de fotos para a GQ. Cory era desengonçado e estava longe de ser sexy diariamente como ela, mas era quando ele se sentava atrás de uma bateria que o Canadense tinha um enorme efeito nela. Mais do que isso, Lea se via completamente derretida por ele em premiações ao vê-lo de terno ou de smoking.

Mas valia a pena arriscar tudo por causa de tensão sexual reprimida?

Não.

Valia a pena arriscar tudo porque Cory conseguia com facilidade arrancar um sorriso dela, porque ele era divertido, porque se preocupava com ela, porque ele era o seu _Finn, _porque ela era a _Rachel_ dele, porque ele tinha uma mente tão depravada quanto a dela e era o único a entender os seus comentários sórdidos num conversa aleatória, porque eles compartilhavam milhares de piadas internas, porque Sheila simplesmente o adorava, porque ele não deixava que ela dirigisse e ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que ela era horrível no volante – okay, certo... Isso era verdade. -, porque ela o xingava de todos os nomes e ele ria, porque ela o levou para o seu primeiro musical na Broadway, porque ele ama New York tanto quanto ela, porque as únicas coisas vegetarianas que ele come é quando ela cozinha, porque ele foi um filha da puta ao pregar uma pegadinha dela dizendo que ela tinha arranhado o seu carro, porque ela ficou puta e tacou um sanduíche nele por isso, porque ele fez outro sanduíche para ela, porque a sua avó ama o _Finn_, porque sua mãe o adora, porque o seu pai adora conversar sobre bandas de rock com ele, porque Jon o ama e ele ama o Jon, porque de colegas de elenco eles se tornaram amigos, de amigos para _melhores amigos_ e de melhores amigos para essa coisa _inevitável_.

Tinha muita coisa em jogo, mas Lea sorriu porque ao contrário do que pensava, a decisão não foi difícil de tomar. Era muito arriscado e ao mesmo tempo a bagagem de três anos entre eles o trouxeram até aqui. Atingiram um ponto onde continuar ignorando era burrice.

- Estou disposta a tentar. Sei dos riscos, mas é intenso demais para continuarmos fingindo que não há nada aqui, Cory. – gesticulou apontando para eles dois.

- Também estou cansado de fingir. – ele admitiu entrelaçando seus dedos no dela. – Mas temo pela nossa amizade, Lea. Eu quero, também estou disposto, mas a ideia de que _isso_ – Cory repetiu o gesto dela – pode nos afastar de uma maneira permanente me deixa apavorado. – completou ainda sem encará-la nos olhos.

Lea encurtou a distância entre eles um tanto surpresa por ele estar se mostrando inseguro e não ela. Geralmente ficava com as mulheres o papel de surtar, mas ela estava perfeitamente calma e pronta para consolar o ator. Era como se os papeis estivessem invertidos. Intensificou o aperto na mão do Canadense e isto chamou a sua atenção, fazendo os seus olhos finalmente se encontrarem:

- Não acha que por termos essa forte amizade conta a favor nessa situação, hum? Acredite, esse também é o meu maior medo, mas sabendo que somos melhores amigos me traz segurança, sabe... Porque isso vai pesar nas nossas cabeças e impedir que o que quer que venha a acontecer entre nós dois daqui pra frente seja em vão. – não sabia o motivo de estar praticamente sussurrando, talvez fosse porque eles estavam numa posição tão delicada que qualquer movimento brusco tudo se quebraria. – Eu não vou jogar três anos pela janela, Cory. – finalizou.

- Eu também não. – a resposta dele foi instantânea.

Ela não era mais apenas Lea. E ele não era mais apenas Cory.

A partir desse dia eles eram Lea _**e**_ Cory.

Cory _**e**_ Lea.

**ii.**

** - **Fiz merda, mas já apaguei. – Kevin os informou meio sem jeito ao se aproximar do casal. Notando que tanto Lea quanto Cory não sabiam do ocorrido, o intérprete do cadeirante Artie mostrou a foto para eles.

- Jenna e Damian... Qual é o problema? – Lea perguntou realmente não vendo o grande problema na situação toda.

Em silêncio, Kevin pegou o iPhone de volta e deu zoom na foto. Finalmente percebendo o que ele queria dizer, Lea enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do namorado e bufou frustrada enquanto Cory murmurou um "merda".

- Desculpa. Tirei a foto e nem percebi vocês dois atrás. – McHale se justificou visivelmente se sentindo culpado por ter exposto a privacidade que eles lutavam dia após dia para manter.

- Tudo bem. Relaxa, cara. – Cory o confortou.

- Yeah... A foto foi apagada, eles vão falar... Então deixa eles falarem. Com o tempo passa... – Lea completou já sabendo como o círculo de rumores funcionava. Não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que o seu nome estava enfiado num rumor juntamente com o nome do Cory.

Mas as coisas estavam diferentes. Não era mais rumor, mas o casal queria que isso fosse tratado como um. Quanto mais discretos, quanto menos interferência da mídia, melhor. Sabiam que esse mar de calmaria era momentâneo e que eles só conseguiriam manter as coisas sob controle por apenas um determinado tempo, mas enquanto esse limite não chegava, ela e Cory aproveitariam a privacidade.

**iii.**

"Se não fosse ator, qual profissão gostaria de seguir?"

Cory cruza as pernas e fingi ponderar por alguns segundos. Os alunos esperam a sua resposta com expectativa, a sala mergulha em silêncio e pelo canto do olho nota Lea virar para trás curiosa. Discretamente os dois trocam olhares e então ele se endireita na cadeira, pigarreia e torna a fitar o apresentador.

- Piloto de avião.

Sua reposta sai como se tivesse saído da boca de uma criança, com empolgação e sonhadora ao mesmo tempo. Isso causa algumas risadas, principalmente de Matt que está sentado logo à frente. O silêncio reina de novo e o nome de sua namorada é pronunciado, agora é a vez dele de se mostrar curioso.

"E você, qual profissão não gostaria de seguir? "

Lea abre um sorriso e responde:

- Aeromoça. – a atriz gira a cabeça para trás, seu sorriso se alarga ainda mais e ela penetra o seu olhar com o de seu namorado. – A não ser que você _fosse_ o piloto. – completa presenteando com uma piscadela discreta.

Os alunos caem na risada, uns gritam e outros aplaudem. Cory também sorri e percebe Matthew e Jane olharem para eles com certa surpresa. O casal de atores mais velhos estava acostumado com os flertes – agora nada discretos – deles pelos sets, mas ainda assim se pegaram surpreendidos por Lea ter soltado aquilo descaradamente.

Logo a entrevista continua e aparentemente o descuido e a incontrolável vontade de Lea de flertar caem no esquecimento.

**iv.**

Horários apertados, compromissos, ponte aérea entre New York e Los Angeles... Eles poderiam colocar todos os obstáculos concretos no meio, porém, Lea e Cory sabiam que o único e mais forte motivo por eles não terem se tornado mais íntimos era que aquele pavor da amizade ainda estava presente.

Devia ser excruciante saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai transar com um dos seus melhores amigos. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles eram santos, longe disso. Lea sabia perfeitamente o quanto Cory podia ser furtivo com aquelas mãos dele. E Cory sabia que ela podia deixá-lo à mercê dela quando quisesse.

Por enquanto estavam apenas trocando beijos, amassos, e explorando um o corpo do outro através do tato, mas a partir do momento que eles dessem esse passo para a intimidade não haveria mais volta. Iriam cruzar a última e decisiva linha que separava amizade de algo mais e era justamente isso que o deixavam inseguros.

Enquanto isso, a tensão sexual se tornava cada vez maior. Criava uma certa expectativa para ambos.

Estavam em New York, tinham acabado de sair do _Inside The Actor's Studio_, e já era bem tarde, quase duas horas da manhã quando Lea decidiu que não iria voltar para o seu apartamento na Big Apple e que passaria a noite com Cory no hotel.

- Nós vamos almoçar com os meus pais amanhã antes de você viajar para o outro lado do mundo. – ela o informa quando Cory sai do banheiro sem camisa e trajando apenas uma confortável calça para dormir.

- Okay. – diz desligando o próprio celular e notando que sua namorada começava a se despir ali mesmo após livrar o rosto da maquiagem.

Lea está distante desde o dia que contou que ele teria que ir para Austrália a mando da FOX para promover Glee. E o fato de que isso incluía virar o ano lá também não ajudou muito no humor da atriz. Ela cruzou o quarto apenas de calcinha e sutiã e aumentou a temperatura do aquecedor, e finalmente se deitou ao lado dele. De costas para ele.

Bufou. Detestava essa Lea distante, silenciosa, mas era o jeito dela de mostrar que algo não estava de acordo com o que ela queria. Sem hesitar Cory girou o corpo e a abraçou por trás sentindo-se aliviado quando a atriz não rejeitara a sua aproximação.

- Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que vai sentir a minha falta? – ele a instiga com uma pitada de humor na voz. Era uma habilidade que ele tinha de fazê-la sorrir sempre que quisesse.

- Convencido.

Sucesso! Ela parece mais relaxada com esse humor pairando entre eles.

- Vai ser rápido. Distraia-se com sua família, amigos e principalmente com o Jon. Aproveite New York, pois sei o quanto você sente falta daqui. – sussurrou contra o pescoço dela e arrancando arrepios involuntários da namorada.

- Você vai virar o ano primeiro do que eu. – Lea resmunga como uma criança irritada.

- E eu vou ligar para você quando for meia noite lá. E você vai me ligar quando for meia noite aqui. – responde dando espaço para ela se virar e finalmente ficar de frente para ele.

Silenciosamente eles selam a promessa.

E é justamente naquela noite que eles decidem cruzar a última barreira da amizade pela primeira vez.

**v.**

O almoço com a família dela foi bastante divertido. Cory já os conhecia e isso facilitou a situação toda evitando qualquer momento estranho entre eles. A única diferença agora era que eles não mais amigos, eram mais do que isso. Que se antes abraços, beijos no topo da cabeça, senso protetor, implicância tinha uma conotação inocente, agora o sentido era completamente outro. Lea até se sentia confortável o bastante para roubar uns selinhos do namorado na frente dos seus pais.

_Eu quero ficar aqui..._

Ela lê o tweet dele justamente com a foto que eles tiraram momentos antes. Lea já está dentro do táxi voltando para a sua família quando ele twitta. É inevitável que os seus dedos procurem a foto do mesmo pôr do sol e quando percebe o celular está com o twitter aberto, com um tweet escrito _Fica..._ E com a foto anexada.

Desiste no último segundo ao pensar no caos que ela vai causar se mandar esse tweet. Ao invés disso abre a caixa de mensagem e digita "_Também já sinto a sua falta :(_" e por fim manda para o namorado.

Posta o mesmo por do sol no dia seguinte esperando que ele veja que ela sente tanto a falta dele quanto ele sente a dela.

**vi.**

Ela tem que rir porque Cory Monteith tem a sutileza de um elefante no twitter. Ou ele é impulsivo demais ou ele twittou aquilo de propósito. Os fãs não são bobos, a imprensa não é babaca e ela tem deixado bem claro nos seus últimos tweets de que ela está em New York, logo que tanto os fãs quanto a mídia irão perceber que uma coisa está ligada a outra.

E não dá outra. Ao abrir as suas mentions, Lea nota que de cada dez delas, cem fazem referência a ela e Cory.

Só por causa daquele tweet.

"_Boa, hein Gigante. Nem um pouco sutil._" Ela manda a mensagem para ele no meio da madrugada do dia trinta e um para o dia primeiro.

**vii.**

Três anéis.

Cada um com o seu appeal, com o seu diamante, com suas características, cada um com os detalhes diferenciados.

Três lindos anéis.

Havia um sussurro bem ao longe. Cory estava tão concentrado olhando as joias que quase não pegou a fala do homem parado a sua frente dizendo que tinha mostrado os mesmos anéis para Lea e que ela realmente não tinha preferência por nenhum deles.

Mas ele tinha.

O da esquerda. Com um diamante em formato de coração e cacete, ele deveria estar pensando como Finn Hudson. Era o seu personagem que ia pedir a personagem dela em casamento, mas Cory não conseguia evitar que o anel lembrava Lea. O coração de diamante simbolizava tanto, pelo menos aos olhos dele. Era pequeno como ela e a pedra era preciosa, o diamante era raro de se encontrar e quem o encontrasse era sortudo.

Lea era um ser humano raro, única. Como o diamante. E ela estava na sua vida, logo ele era um sortudo.

**viii.**

Oh, eles estavam brincando fogo. Andando por entre as mesas, fazendo rondas, cumprimentando outros artistas e agindo como um casal.

Lea já estava pronta para se despedir dele, uma vez que a premiação tinha acabado, mas foi surpreendida quando Cory a seguiu para o red carpet do after-party do Golden Globes. Acabaram encontrando Mark pelo caminho e ela foi a primeira a desfilar para o mar de fotógrafos, posando, sorrindo enquanto ele e o intérprete de Noah Puckerman estavam um pouco mais atrás. Mark lançava olhares significativos para ele e em seguida olhava para Lea.

Sim, eles estavam arriscando demais a privacidade deles. Ainda quando ele não era conhecido por ficar nas after-parties.

Agora os fotógrafos gritavam ensandecidos para ele e Lea posarem juntos. Conversaram por olhares, ela indicando que era apenas uma foto de dois colegas de elenco e ele não sentindo tão seguro para arriscar a sorte deles ainda mais nessa noite.

Lea só piorou as coisas quando literalmente posou com ele como se eles fossem um casal.

Espaço pessoal pra que, não é mesmo?

**ix.**

Ela adora essa época de premiações. Lea é vaidosa e festeira. Combinação perfeita. Chance de usar vestidos arrasadores e ainda ter livre acesso a bebidas e comidas de ótima qualidade. Sem contar que você tem a oportunidade de socializar com outros artistas.

Ele já não curte tanto assim. No começo de Glee, lógico, era super divertido toda aquela atenção, o glamour, a sensação de estar incluído num seleto grupo de pessoas, sentindo-se importante. Mas com o passar do tempo ele já não via tanta graça assim. Contudo, não ia porque era obrigado, ia de boa vontade e gostava de conversar com outros elencos, principalmente com o pessoal de The Vampire Diaries que eram tão próximos deles.

Além do mais, deslumbrar as mulheres de Glee trajadas em magníficos vestidos era o que valia a pena, principalmente a sua namorada.

People's Choice Awards.

Estavam concorrendo e supostamente eles estavam marcados para se sentarem juntos. Aliás, teve uma longa conversa dias antes sobre esse pequeno detalhe:

_- Está ficando óbvio, Cory. Já estamos na mira da mídia. – falou subindo as escadas do trailer dele nos estúdios da Paramount._

_ - Mas ainda temos as coisas sob o nosso controle. Nos expor assim, ainda mais num evento grande como o PCA's é suicídio de privacidade. – ele contrapôs antes de se virar para ela e encontrar o que ele estava temendo: Lea Michele irritada._

_ - Você sabe que a gente vai ter que assumir esse relacionamento mais cedo ou mais tarde... Estou cansada de ter encontros no meu apartamento. Eu quero poder sair com o meu namorado e não ficar escrava da imprensa. – Lea respondeu se preparando para retornar ao seu trailer._

_ - Somos celebridades, Lea. – Cory falou puxando delicadamente o braço dela e a impedindo de sair. – Eu presenciei o inferno que você e Theo passaram por causa da mídia e com o meu nome sempre envolvido. Eles são cruéis e sensacionalistas. – ponderou e ela pareceu aceitar brevemente o argumento dele._

_ De fato, ela e Theo se envolveram em discussões intensas por causa dessas coisas que saíam nas revistas e sites de fofocas._

_ - Eu só quero nos preservar aqui. Preservar o que temos. Uma vez que o nosso namoro for exposto eu e você teremos que estar preparados para a cacetada de merda que vai sair. – suspirou contente quando Lea não se afastou ao trazer o seu corpo para o seu abraço. – Leve a sua prima de New York e eu vou sozinho. Vamos confundir a imprensa só mais um pouquinho, okay?_

_ - Okay._

E mais uma vez eles posaram juntos. Ele perdeu, contudo, estava quase explodindo de orgulho porque ela tinha ganhado. E se a conhecia bem, Lea devia estar mesmo tocada por ter ganhado, já que é o público quem escolhe e quem colocou aquele prêmio nas mãos dela foram os gleeks e a dedicação e admiração deles por ela.

Cory faz questão de lembrá-la disso.

- Eles te amam.

**x.**

- Isso vai comigo para Cabo.

Lea o informa abrindo a porta do banheiro e encontrando um Cory Monteith nu dos pés a cabeça pronto para entrar no banho. A visão toda é tentadora demais: banho + namorado = sexo. Mas ela tinha que terminar de arrumar as malas para a sua viagem de feriado prolongado.

Cory se virou e viu a camisa branca que lhe pertencia nas mãos dela, mas agora era causa perdida. Já tinha perdido um hoodie e agora essa camisa. Até ao final do ano ela já teria se apossado de todo o seu guarda-roupa. Enquanto estava com a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, Cory pensava nos últimos acontecimentos, tal como a sua viagem há muito tempo planejada com os rapazes da banda para as montanhas naquele feriado prolongado do Dia dos Namorados e ele até pensou em adiar a fim de passar esse tempo com Lea, mas ela o deixou sem chão ao dizer que iria para o México com umas amigas.

Sai do banheiro e nota que a sua mala está vazia. A mesma mala que trouxe para o apartamento dela com o objetivo de deixar algumas roupas por aqui e facilitar a vida dele quando passasse a noite com ela. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura e ainda pingando água dos cabelos, Cory caminha à vontade pelo corredor até atingir a sala onde encontra sua namorada conversando animada com ninguém menos do que Jonathan Groff.

- Folgado. Eu te odeio, Monteith.

Ainda se sentindo envergonhado e um pouco deslocado, o ator apenas ergue as sobrancelhas com a hostilidade oferecida por Jonathan. Lea, por outro lado, parece estar se divertindo com toda a cena.

- Ele só está com ciúmes, Cor. – comentou.

Saindo da expressão severa, Groff abre um sorriso em direção ao namorado de sua melhor amiga suavizando a tensão ali na sala e deixando claro que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Cory relaxa.

- _Cory fez isso, Cory fez aquilo, Cory está aqui, Cory está vindo comigo para New York, Cory, Cory, Cory..._ – Jonathan zombou fazendo uma péssima imitação da voz da atriz e ganhando tapas dela por isso. – Ela enche o saco às vezes...

Mais confortável na presença dos dois, o Canadense riu ao ver Lea tentar inutilmente acertar Jonathan com mais tapas, mas este era mais forte e a imobilizou com muita facilidade.

- Eu até te daria um abraço, afinal de contas, faz um tempinho que a gente não se vê, mas diante _disso_... – Jon pausa e delibera o estado semi-nu dele com os olhos fazendo-o corar – acho melhor não. – os dois se contentam com um rápido aperto de mãos. – Enfim, só queria me despedir da minha pequena antes da viagem e eu preciso ir logo, Zach está me esperando lá embaixo. – completou.

- Zach? Zach _Zach_? – Cory pergunta antes de virar o olhar para a Lea que foi a única a perceber a confusão dele. Claramente ele estava pensando de que se tratava do coreógrafo de Glee.

Mas então Lea faz um gesto com a mão, uma espécie de _V_ com os dedos e ele por fim pega a referência de Star Trek.

- Ah, o Spock.

- Sério, Lea? _Sério_? – o Jesse St. James do seriado indaga fitando o casal. – Vou escolher ignorar isso e propor um encontro duplo em breve. Assim que vocês tiverem um tempinho livre... Oh preciso ir, até mais pombinhos. – disse mostrando o celular vibrando e com o nome do Quinto na tela. – E por favor, vai se vestir!

A atriz riu antes de ser engolfada pelo o abraço do melhor amigo.

- Lea, cadê as minhas cuecas? – perguntou descaradamente quando ela se soltou dos braços do Jon.

- Closet, lado direito, segunda gaveta.

- Eu disse que ele era folgado. Já está marcando território com cuecas. – Groff falou fazendo cara de nojo e dando mais um aperto de mão no Canadense.

Sem mais delongas ele saiu deixando o casal com sorrisos nos lábios. Jonathan nunca falhava em diverti-los.

**xi.**

** - **Você tem certeza disso? Não quero pressioná-lo, Cory.

A voz dela saiu abafada de dentro da suíte, já que ela estava lá dentro trancafiada enquanto ele perambulava pelo quarto indeciso sobre qual gravata usar naquela noite. Eles já estavam nessa pequena discussão desde o momento em que o Jonathan foi embora. Lembrava-se de ter comentado com ela de manhã sobre eles saírem à noite para um jantar a fim de aproveitarem o último dia juntos e comemorar mais cedo o Dia dos Namorados.

- Azul marinho ou vinho, huh? – perguntou ignorando o que ela tinha perguntado. Estava parado em frente ao enorme espelho que ela tinha do lado da cômoda, ainda indeciso sobre a cor da gravata.

- Tudo bem a gente passar o nosso último dia juntos antes de viajarmos, mas de onde saiu essa ideia de jantar? – indagou abrindo a porta trajada num justo vestido preto e com uma leve maquiagem sobre o rosto.

Linda. Absolutamente linda.

- Sem gravata. – disse fingindo não ter percebido a reação que o seu visual tinha causado nele. Cory a olhava como se ela estivesse num pedestal.

E quem ela queria enganar? Cory vestido socialmente daquele jeito, calça preta e camisa de linho cinza escuro, paletó preto, sapatos bem lustrados e ainda por cima exalando aquele perfume característico dele. Não tinha como negar o desconforto no meio das suas pernas.

Lea estava excitada.

- Dia dos Namorados e eu estou tentando ser romântico. – justificou-se quando finalmente voltou a ter a habilidade de falar. – Alguém tem que ser nesse relacionamento... – completou voltando a se olhar no espelho e percebendo que ela agora também competia por um espaço para se ver.

- Como é que é? – seu timbre saiu com indignação e ofensa ao mesmo tempo. – É você quem está pouco se fudendo para o Dia dos Namorados, é você quem se recusa a sair por aí e agir como um casal normal por causa dessa fobia ridícula da mídia...

Não era a sua intenção ser rude, mas já não aguentava medir as suas ações só porque ele estava com medo de ser exposto. Lea também preza privacidade, mas viver do jeito que eles estão vivendo é loucura. Não podem simplesmente parar de viver, de agir normalmente como qualquer outro ser humano na face da terra por conta da mídia, por conta do que eles vão fazer ou publicar. Não tinham noção de que Glee fosse se transformar nesse fenômeno de enorme proporção, mas sabiam onde estavam se metendo quando decidiram fazer da interpretação suas profissões e que com isso vem a fama, e a fama tem os seus dois lados, o bom e o ruim.

Ela não era ingênua. Ele também não. E se estavam na chuva era para se molharem.

Infelizmente a resposta dela o irritou, pois Cory retirou o paletó com violência jogando-o sobre a cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa com a mesma brutalidade e raiva enquanto saia do quarto deixando-a sozinha.

- Quando é que a gente vai parar de bater na mesma tecla, hein Lea? – perguntou quando ela apareceu na sala e o vendo sentado no sofá com Sheila enroscada no meio das suas pernas. – Quando é que você vai aprender que essa merda não é fobia e que só estou tentando evitar que o nosso relacionamento vire uma espécie de reality show dos Kardashians, hum? Não gosto de ninguém metendo o nariz na minha vida privada e você viu como eles distorceram a história com a Emi, não viu?

Sentindo-se culpada por ter explodido daquela forma para cima dele, Lea suavizou a sua postura e sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Quando ele mencionou o incidente envolvendo a pobre Emi, ela finalmente entendeu aonde ele queria chegar. A modelo era amiga dos rapazes do Bonnie Dune, quase uma groupie e chegou a encontrá-la algumas vezes quando decidira a ir a uns ensaios da banda dele.

- Sou bem grandinho, sei que toda essa porcaria faz parte da nossa vida, mas eu já disse... Eu só estou querendo preservar o quanto posso, Lea. E eu entendo o seu lado, sei que deve estar frustrada e sei também que quer tanto a privacidade quanto eu, mas temos que ir devagar. Aos poucos. Estava disposto a dar o primeiro passo hoje te levando para um jantar romântico...

Agora ela se sentia muito culpada.

- Você disse que estava cansada de ter encontros aqui dentro e eu só queria te levar a um encontro de verdade... E sim, pouco me importo para o Dia dos Namorados, mas ele ganha um significado quando você passa o dia com a pessoa certa, sabe... – Cory continuava a falar encarando o chão e com meia camisa aberta. – Acha mesmo que após esperar três anos eu deixaria passar o nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados em branco? – perguntou soltando uma risada tristonha.

Ela era a pessoa mais desprezível e sem coração desse mundo.

- Cory eu... Desculpa. – disse envergonhada pelo próprio comportamento infantil de minutos atrás. Sentia-se abatida e emocionalmente cansada.

- Tudo bem... Vem cá. – tranquilo e sereno, o ator puxou a baixinha para mais perto e a abraçou. – Também peço desculpas, sei que não ando facilitando as coisas para você, babe. Olha pelo lado bom, a vantagem das brigas é que a gente pode passar a noite inteira fazendo as pazes através do sexo. – comentou divertido e isso arrancou um sorriso dela. Seu senso de humor nunca falhava.

- Eu gosto do jeito que você pensa, Mr. Monteith... – ela o respondeu levantando a cabeça do ombro dele com uma expressão mais iluminada. – Vamos logo jantar porque não vejo a hora de arrancar essa roupa de você e transar com o meu Canadense a noite inteira. – disse voltando a sorrir e dando um beijo rápido nele.

**xii.**

É um restaurante bem discreto, ambiente bem confortável já no clima do Dia dos Namorados. Ele não precisa perguntar se ela gostou, só pelo sorriso prostrado nos lábios de sua namorada Cory sabe que ela adorou. Adentram e os olhos dela se iluminam ao ver a delicada iluminação. Eles são direcionados para uma mesa mais ao fundo, num local bem reservado.

- Descobri o II Covo um dia desses e achei que você fosse gostar... – Cory comenta abrindo o guardanapo de pano sobre as pernas.

- É bem aconchegante.

Ele ordena um vinho para ela – já que ele não bebe – e duas porções de spaghetti. Conversam enquanto esperam a comida chegar, ele bebericando um leve suco e ela tomando goles curtos do vinho tinto. A tensão da briga já dissipada entre eles e aos poucos eles vão relaxando, curtindo um a presença do outro, trocando sorrisos, olhares de admiração e pela terceira vez naquela noite Cory a lembra do quanto ela está linda.

E o pior é que ela cora pela terceira vez.

A comida chega quando ele estava se debatendo se seria muito arriscado roubar um beijo dela no meio do restaurante. A conversa continua e ambos parecem exalar felicidade e até arriscam a fazerem a sua própria versão de A Dama e o Vagabundo com o macarrão, o que acaba arrancando gargalhadas dele e dela.

A melhor parte do encontro? Definitivamente passar a noite inteira fazendo as pazes.

**xiii.**

O primeiro encontro deles em público, aos olhos de Cory, tinha sido um sucesso. Não encontraram fotógrafos e nada que ameaçasse de fato a privacidade dele. Mas sabia que de alguma forma o jantar deles seria vazado, afinal de contas, o restaurante não estava vazio e as pessoas assistem televisão e sabem quem eles são. Mas isso é efeito colateral.

Lea é surpreendida quando ele sugere outro jantar na sexta-feira e ela contentemente aceita. Tentam ser discretos com os carinhos, sorrisos e olhares o máximo possível e mais uma vez passam a noite inteira perdidos um no corpo do outro.

- Divirta-se em Cabo com as suas amigas. – diz intensificando o abraço entre eles.

- E você divirta-se bastante com os rapazes nas montanhas. Eu ligo quando chegar lá. – Lea responde segurando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o para um intenso beijo. – Não deixe de olhar o twitter, Gigante. – completa sussurrando e dando uma piscadela safada para o namorado.

Trocam mais um beijo rápido e ela finalmente fecha a porta. Caminha até o quarto, joga-se na cama agora não tão quente e confortável com ele longe e pega o celular.

_Já sinto a sua falta :( _

A resposta não demora em aparecer.

_Também. :(_

**xiv.**

Sinceramente? Cory já meio que esperava que tudo isso fosse explodir. Era uma consequência, eles se arriscaram, foram a público e lógico que haveria artigos e rumores circulando com o nome dele e dela.

Quando a notícia chega aos ouvidos dele é justamente na tarde da terça-feira, no dia do último episódio antes do hiatus, o "On My Way". Ele está em estúdio com o restante do elenco quando seu celular toca com a sua agente do outro lado da linha. Instantaneamente o celular dela também toca e os dois trocam olhares.

O casal e o e alguns outros como Kevin, Naya e Darren encaram a tela do notebook lendo o artigo completo sobre o jantar deles no II Covo semana passada. Lea arrisca entrar no twitter só para ver as suas mentions bombardeada com fãs surtando sobre a notícia e usando a hashtag 'Monchele'. A reação dos fãs é o que a menos preocupa, ela está esperando o segundo em que Cory vai explodir de raiva e surtar sobre esse assunto.

Mas para a sua surpresa ele parece bastante calmo.

- Minha agente disse que é melhor a gente não confirmar, mas também não negar nada.

- E você está de acordo com isso? Fomos expostos, Cory. Não era o que você mais temia, huh? – é inevitável soltar essa pergunta para ele.

- Não, eu temo perder você no meio da minha insegurança em relação à mídia. Nós vamos lidar com isso juntos, okay. – responde fazendo pouco caso de estarem no meio do estúdio com vários pares de olhos sobre eles ao segurar o delicado rosto da namorada e erguê-lo fazendo os seus lábios se encontrarem para um beijo rápido.

Lea acena sorrindo.

**xv.**

Ela só teve o prazer de ver a Mrs. Monteith uma única vez nesses três anos e isso foi praticamente há um ano. Tinham acabado de deixar as malas no hotel da montanha e agora estava descendo de volta para o centro de Vancouver para encontrarem a família dele.

Era a primeira vez que ia, de fato, à casa dele. E Cory percebeu o nervosismo dela e sem fazer uso das palavras passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela lhe trazendo conforto e segurança. No instante seguinte a porta se abriu aparecendo um homem puxando Cory para um forte abraço. Era Shaun, irmão do seu namorado e agora o seu... Cunhado.

- Lea! Querida!

Após Shaun sair do seu campo de visão Ann Monteith apareceu de braços abertos e a recebendo num caloroso abraço. Os quatro se cumprimentaram e o irmão dele não parava de pedir desculpas por tê-la ignorado completamente na porta.

O nervosismo aos poucos foi desaparecendo e dando lugar ao conforto, a sensação de se sentir bem entre eles e não como uma estranha no ninho. Conversaram sobre Glee, e sua sogra parecia muito interessada em saber sobre os seus anos na Broadway. Shaun compartilhou umas travessuras deles quando eram pequenos e para horror de Cory eles resolveram desenterrar um álbum de fotos mostrando um Cory Monteith bem novo.

Ficou tocada quando sua sogra serviu um almoço puramente vegetariano e acabou conhecendo a esposa de Shaun e a sobrinha de Cory. A menina era muito curiosa e não parava de interrogar Lea sobre como as coisas funcionavam atrás da TV. Foi uma reunião em família bem divertida e Cory olhava para todos com certo orgulho nos olhos, sabiam que eles iriam amá-la.

Não que tivesse qualquer dúvida, mas era delicioso presenciar a cena toda.

Despediram-se pouco antes das quatro da tarde assim que Ann expulsou Cory de casa obrigando-o a levar Lea para as montanhas e curtir o restante do final de semana deles.

**xvi.**

Eles passam o resto do dia esquiando. Ou pelo menos tentando. Cory é quase um profissional no snowboarding, mas Lea é um desastre ambulante. Lá pela trigésima tentativa ela desistiu. Sabia patinar no gelo, mas esquiar é uma coisa completamente diferente.

Cory mostrou alguns pontos turísticos e ao anoitecer desceram de volta para o hotel na base da montanha onde tomaram um relaxante banho quente juntos, trocaram de roupa e foram jantar num dos restaurantes espalhados pelo local. Foram no mais discreto, tiveram um tranquilo jantar e em seguira voltaram para o hotel.

Não se surpreende ao sentir um par de mãos agarrá-la por trás, nem quando uma barba rala roça contra o seu pescoço e eles nem ao menos atravessaram a porta do quarto do hotel deles. Mas de algum jeito conseguiram passar a chave e ela teve o corpo pressionado contra a madeira enquanto Cory trabalhava arduamente para livrá-la do gorro, cachecol, sobretudo, luvas, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Achando graça que a pressa dele só estava tornando as coisas ainda mais difíceis, Lea o empurra e de maneira provocativa o chama até a cama com o indicador. Em silêncio o manda ficar sentado na beirada da cama:

- Isso – ela aponta para o casaco e a grossa camisa que ele está vestindo por baixo – e isso – dessa vez seu olhar recai sobre as calças do namorado – fora. Vamos esquentar as coisas um pouquinho por aqui...

Decidida a provocá-lo, Lea começa a dar o seu próprio show da frente dele. Livrando-se lentamente das roupas ainda restantes, mexendo os quadris, incitando-o, sorrindo por vê-lo enfeitiçado por ela. Quando ambos se encontram apenas com as roupas mínimas, ela o ordena a se deitar no colchão e engatinha sobre ele, passando suas unhas pelo o peito do namorado, testemunhando os arrepios ao longo da pele dele, sentindo-se sexy, segura e confiante por despertar tanto desejo em Cory.

A brincadeira logo termina quando a vontade carnal fala mais alto. Trabalham em sincronia, explorando, instigando, inovando com mãos e lábios. Lea agarra os lençóis com força arqueando as costas tentando se lembrar como respirar de novo enquanto Cory levanta a cabeça sorrindo satisfeito e passando a língua sobre a boca como se estivesse em deleite.

Não tem pressa. Criam a intensificam a atmosfera entre eles, a expectativa pelo ato é quase palpável. Perdem-se em beijos longos e lentos, sustentam olhares de pura adoração, caem nessa bolha confortável de intimidade, sussurram elogios, confessam desejos. Mas é quando ele está penetrando é que as coisas tomam um outro rumo.

- Eu te amo.

Admite o sentimento tanto tempo reprimido. A expressão momentânea de choque dela é substituída pela do prazer quando Cory desliza mais a fundo. Movimentam-se como se estivessem fazendo música, dançando na própria melodia, uma melodia só deles que é linda, sublime, única e perfeita.

Ainda está de olhos fechados e ofegante quando a sente se aconchegar ainda mais contra o corpo dele. Não demora muita e ela acha a sua posição de conforto que é com a perna jogada sobre o quadril do ator, cabeça deitada e enterrada na curva do pescoço de Cory e uma das mãos agarrando-o pela cintura.

O silêncio é quebrado por ela minutos depois:

- Eu _também_.

Não precisa perguntar do que ela está falando.

**xvii.**

A ideia dos bonés foi inteiramente dela e depois ele é quem é o paranoico de ser pego em público. Cory não reclama e se deixa levar ao saírem na noite seguinte. Ele a leva ao seu restaurante favorito em Vancouver, um que na opinião dele é o que vende o melhor sushi do mundo.

O disfarce até funciona por um tempinho, mas logo aparecem pessoas reconhecendo-os e o que eles podem fazer? Serem rudes? Nem pensar. São simpáticos na medida do possível e a única coisa que pedem em troca é que nada de fotos. Fugiram de Los Angeles justamente no final de semana do Oscar à procura de privacidade.

- A gente só está adicionando lenha na fogueira, Cory... – Lea comenta antes de bebericar mais uma vez a sua taça de vinho.

- Deixem falar... Já disse que estamos saindo da nossa bolha se segurança aos poucos... – ele responde dando mais uma garfada no sushi. – Tem tanta coisa aqui que eu gostaria de te mostrar, mas o nosso tempo é curto. – completa após engolir e num tom um pouco abatido.

Lea entrelaça seus dedos nos deles sobre a mesa e abre um sorriso travesso antes de respondê-lo:

- Quando as gravações terminarem a gente volta. E dessa vez exijo saber de todas as suas peripécias quando era pequeno e visitar tudo que Vancouver tem de melhor.

Isso pareceu animá-lo, pois Cory voltar a olhar para ela com certo brilho e empolgação.

- Yeah?

- Vai ser a primeira coisa que a gente vai fazer nas nossas férias.

O sorriso dele dessa vez foi ainda maior. Desde o momento que dividiram pela primeira vez seus verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro, o casal estava preso nessa espécie de transe, nessa felicidade plena.

Os dois voltam para LA mais tarde naquela noite.

**xviii.**

- Diz que você não está chateada por causa _disso_, Lea? – Dianna pergunta adentrando no trailer da amiga sem a menor cerimônia e jogando a revista de fofoca sobre o script dela.

A baixinha bufa e enterra as mãos no rosto negando.

- Não, mas Cory e eu tivemos uma briga ontem à noite por causa disso. – admite.

_Eles estavam fazendo progresso, ele parecia estar mais disposto a lidar com a mídia e então isso acontece. Esse artigo brota o acusando de traição, alegando que no final de semana enquanto ela estava em Cabo e ele no Canadá Cory tinha ficado com outra garota e blá blá blá._

_ Óbvio que ela não acreditou e muito menos se deixou levar pelas mentiras presentes na revista._

_ O problema é que Cory sentiu o golpe. E lá estavam eles de volta a estaca zero discutindo por causa da imprensa._

_ - Isso é sensacionalismo, Cory! Tudo o que eles querem é vender às custas dos nossos nomes. – ela contrapõe se sentando ao lado dele no sofá e por pouco não pisa na sua gata pelo caminho. - E mais do que isso, eles querem causar esse tipo de reação em você a fim de forçá-lo a falar sobre o assunto, sobre nós dois._

_ - O que eles pensam que eu sou? Um cafajeste? Um filho da puta sem o menor respeito por você? – fala ainda mais frustrado._

_ - Obviamente quem escreveu essa merda não sabe absolutamente nada sobre você e quem o conhece e o admira sabe que isso não é verdade, Cory. Seus fãs sabem disso, mas aqueles que preferem acreditar numa fofoca sem fundamento publicada numa revista mentirosa claramente não tem nenhum respeito por você. É isso o que importa. – argumenta tentando mais uma vez fazê-lo ver o lado coerente das coisas._

_ - É fácil falar quando não é você o difamado._

_ Ela não gritou, ela não pulou em cima deles distribuindo tapas e pontapés, ela não esbravejou, apenas evidenciou em silêncio que ela já estava farta de brigar com ele sempre pelos mesmos motivos. Sem uma palavra, Lea virou as costas, trancou a porta do quarto e foi dormir._

_ Acordou no dia seguinte sem o menor sinal dele pelo apartamento e desde então estavam sem se falar._

- Eu entendo o lado dele. É irritante ver alguém te criticando de maneira ofensiva, inventando rumores sobre você, criando sensacionalismo em cima da sua fama e só Deus sabe o quanto eu já xinguei aquela velha desgraçada infeliz da Joan Rivers, mas uma hora a gente tem que aprender a lidar com isso. – Lea fala olhando desolada para a amiga e em seguida pairando o olhar sobre a porta do seu trailer ao ouvir uma batida.

A porta de ferro se abre e tudo o que aparece é uma enorme mão segurando uma rosa branca. No instante seguinte Cory já está adentrando parecendo um pouco surpreso ao encontrar Dianna lá dentro e ao mesmo tempo com uma expressão de cachorro abandonado no meio da rua.

- Vou deixá-los às sós. – a loirinha sai.

- Para alguém que não se considera um romântico, vir se desculpar com uma rosa branca nas mãos é bem romântico da sua parte, Monteith. – comenta com certo humor em sua voz. Não conseguia ficar irritada com ele, não quando ele está sendo todo fofo como agora.

- Já disse que alguém tem que ser romântico nesse relacionamento... – ele entra na diversão dela e abre os braços recebendo Lea sentindo-a prendê-lo pela cintura. – Exagerei e me sinto um pouco infantil por isso.

- Sei como se sente. Não podemos controlá-los Cory, mas aprendemos a lidar com eles. – diz ainda agarrada ao namorado e olhando para cima.

- Tem razão. Sinto muito.

- Uhum, agora desce aqui para eu poder beijá-lo.

Eles riem antes de colarem suas bocas.

**xix.**

** - **Ela precisa vir aqui mais vezes. Cacete, Lea! Isso está delicioso! – Jared não poupa palavras ao elogiar o elaborado almoço vegetariano que ela preparou para Cory e os rapazes da banda.

Justin, Seth e Cory concordam em silêncio enquanto as suas bocas estão cheias de comida. Cada um está sentado num canto da sala devorando pratos enormes como se fosse um bando de esfomeados. Ela foi a primeira a terminar e achava graça vendo-os saborear o almoço que ela tinha preparado naquela manhã de sábado.

- Cara, sério. Eu só como coisas saudáveis quando ela está aqui. – Justin confessa antes de beber um longo gole d'água.

- Minha namorada não é escrava de vocês, palhaços. – Cory contrapõe depositando o seu prato de lado e puxando a baixinha para o seu colo.

- Três anos depois e você finalmente tem a chance de chamá-la de sua namorada. Graças a Deus, não aguentava mais tanta reclamação... – Jared compartilha isso entre eles fazendo o baterista do Bonnie Dune corar de orelha a orelha e Lea gargalhar com o restante dos meninos.

- Estou curiosa... Conte-me tudo ou eu não sirvo a sobremesa.

Seth e Justin começaram a protestarem e a pressionarem Jared para continuar a contar enquanto Cory esconde o rosto na curva do pescoço de Lea murmurando um "eu odeio todos vocês".

**xxi.**

Fizeram progresso. Cory está aprendendo a superar tudo que é ofensivo que sai ao seu respeito, inclusive ele e Jared até brincam quando vão para as montanhas de novo num final de semana em que postam uma foto no twitter com Jared dizendo que Cory era realmente um babaca.

Lea ficara em LA sob os cuidados de Edith após a retirada dos dentes sisos e aproveitou esse tempo para ter um momento mãe e filha com ela. Artigos sobre eles dois começaram a pipocar na internet e não demorou muito e lá estavam eles em capas de revistas.

Mas ele não era o único alvo das más línguas.

Ted Casablanca do site de entretenimento E! foi bem desrespeitoso ao colocar em cheque o seu relacionamento com Cory dizendo que era por motivos de publicidade. Aconselhada pela agente dela, Lea decidiu responder o artigo através da sua conta no Facebook, de maneira bem sutil.

Outro problema que ela e Cory estavam enfrentando ao tornarem o namoro deles mais público era a reação de alguns fãs. Alguns perdiam o limite no twitter dando mil razões para ela não namorá-lo, que Cory era isso, que Cory era aquilo, que eles estavam se vendendo para a FOX, que ela seria mais feliz com Dianna – tinha que achar graça e até se sentia lisonjeada, mas ela e Dianna eram héteros, como já tinham deixado claro numa entrevista ao AfterEllen um tempinho atrás, e amigas. De onde eles tinham fixado essa ideia delas duas juntas? -. Mas isso era uma pequena parcela de "fãs" comparada com a resposta positiva do restante.

Não que estivesse num relacionamento com Cory a fim de agradá-los. Era agradecida e amava os Gleeks, mas eles não tinham nada a ver com a sua vida e ela namorava e ficava com quem ela bem entendesse. Porém saber que boa parte deles só desejavam que ela fosse feliz e que no momento essa felicidade estava ao lado do Canadense era gratificante.

_Como foi o seu final de semana?_

Sorriu ao ver de quem era a mensagem.

_Mimada pela minha mãe e por alguns amigos. E o seu?_

A resposta veio segundos depois.

_Foi de pousar em LA e se importa se eu for para aí? Saudades ;)_

Lea gargalhou alto porque o smile piscando sempre vinha acompanhado de segundas intenções. Ele era impossível.

_Use a sua chave. Estarei no quarto te esperando ;)_

E quem disse que ela não estava cheia de segundas intenções também?

**xxii.**

Sabia que o beijo era para acontecer. Aliás, quem deveria ter colado lábios com o seu namorado era para ter sido John Stamos, quem interpretou o Dr. Carl, o dentista, em Glee na segunda temporada. Mas por algum motivo a sortuda foi Megan Hilty de SMASH.

Só não esperava que o seus fãs fossem tão protetores em relação a ela. O caos que o beijo inocente entre Cory e Megan causou no twitter era absurdo. Boa parte deles estava sendo bem rudes com a sua amiga de longa data e ela não estava satisfeita com isso.

Decidiu ignorar o que acontecia pela internet e passara o final de semana se divertindo com sua família e Jonathan Groff. Cory retornou para o seu apartamento já bem tarde da noite e ela estava sonolenta demais para conversar sobre o evento que ele e Naya apresentaram naquela noite.

Ela era uma namorada muito mimada e adorava ser mimada pelo seu Canadense favorito. Acordou com o inebriante e inconfundível cheiro de café inundando as suas narinas. Abriu os olhos para encontrar o seu namorado segurando duas canecas de café ao seu lado na cama.

- Você sabe como me ganhar, não sabe? – perguntou preguiçosa e pegando uma caneca. Enganchou um indicador na gola da camisa dele o puxando para perto e dando um selinho rápido – Bom dia.

- Hum... – murmurou ainda com os lábios colados nos dela. – Bom dia.

- Não vi o evento, mas já fiquei sabendo das suas aventuras, Mr. Monteith... – Lea o provocou antes de bebericar a sua bebida quente.

Cory coçou a nuca se sentindo um pouco sem graça.

- Eu só estou bagunçando com você, Cor. Divertiu-se ontem?

- Yeah. – o ator respondeu mais relaxado. – E você viu a entrevista que a Megan deu? Ela disse que foi tudo por uma boa causa e espera que você não fique com ciúmes. – comentou, agora tentando provocá-la, mas ao invés disso ela gargalhou.

- Tenho ciúmes de modelos altas e loiras. Megan e eu nos conhecemos. Lembre-me de ligar para ela mais tarde. – disse se levantando após terminar de tomar o seu café e seguindo para banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho. Importa-se em me acompanhar, babe?

Num piscar de olhos ele já está de pé e atrás dela atacando a nuca da namorada com beijos fervorosos.

**xxiii.**

Era uma questão de tempo e Lea teme pela reação de Cory ao serem surpreendidos por fotógrafos.

Mas como de costume, Cory Monteith consegue surpreendê-la mesmo após três anos de convivência e poucos meses juntos. Ele parece completamente relaxado e ela um pouco envergonhada por ter sido "pega no flagra". Ainda segurando firme no braço dele, o casal caminha pelo aeroporto sorrindo e tentando agir normalmente.

Simpática, Cory não deixa de sorrir quando sua namorada acena uma última vez para as pessoas que os reconheceram antes de fechar a porta do carro.

- Pronto para viver desse jeito daqui pra frente, hum? – ela pergunta se acomodando confortavelmente no ombro dele.

Cory alarga ainda mais sorriso antes de abaixar a cabeça e depositar um suave beijo nos cabelos de Lea.

- Yeah.

**xxiv.**

Aquelas raras vezes em que eles saem cedo do estúdio.

Sério, é raro.

Ciente disso no dia anterior, Cory sugere um jantar num restaurante em Malibu enquanto está no banheiro escovando os dentes e ela já está deitada na cama folheando uma revista de moda. Os olhos dela se iluminam com a ideia e a sua resposta é um sorriso.

São os primeiros a saírem da Paramount. Cory passa a mão nas chaves do carro dela porque tanto eu quanto você sabemos que a combinação Lea Michele e direção e tão letal quanto bebida e volante. São cerca de quarenta minutos de carro de Los Angeles para Malibu, mas vão o caminho inteiro cantarolando músicas aleatórias, conversando, trocando carinhos e fazendo palhaçadas.

Chegam a tempo de ainda pegarem o por do sol da sacada do restaurante que curiosamente se chama The Sunset. Ela está radiante e ele puta orgulhoso por ser o motivo do sorriso dela não desaparecer daqueles lábios.

Os assuntos são intermináveis e eles planejam mais uma fuga, uma viagem íntima para aproveitarem um a companhia do outro.

- Aí no Domingo a gente pode passar a Páscoa com os seus pais... – ele sugere.

Ela quer levantar, cruzar aquela mesa e agarrá-lo, porque de novo aqui está ele, Cory Monteith a surpreendendo, deixando-a numa bolha de sentimentos e emoções só porque ele quer passar um feriado importante ao lado dela e da família dela.

Curioso, Cory ergue uma das sobrancelhas esperando a resposta da atriz.

- Já vejo minha avó o roubando de mim.

O casal cai na risada.

**xxv.**

Despacham as malas, dão uma volta pelo LAX, compram algumas besteiras. Conversam, brincam, riem e até se arriscam a trocarem carinhos em público. Cory é até mais ousado roubando um selinho dela.

Caminham abraçados até uma fileira de bancos, sentam-se e ele não perde tempo ao puxar o iPhone do bolso da calça. Lea faz o mesmo, olha os emails, responde algumas mensagens e até jogam por cerca de cinco minutos Temple Run. Sua atenção é desviada quando ele a cutuca e mostra a tela do celular para ela.

Draw Something.

Mas não tem nada desenhado. Há uma frase. Três palavras.

_Eu te amo._

"Eu também te amo."

Lea sussurra e o surpreende ao iniciar um beijo ali mesmo com dezenas de pessoas ao redor.

Honestamente? Ele não liga.

Não mais.

* * *

><p>Antes de mais nada... Essa fic é especialmente dedicada e foi feita como presente para a minha twinnie que fará aniversário nesse Domingo de Páscoa.<p>

Rafaela, sua mula chata e insuportável, eu te amo, viu. MUITO MUITO, MUITO MUITO.

Espero que tenha gostado e espero que a minha fic seja melhor do que a da [desdém] ABBEY ROAD [/desdém]. U_U

Sim, eu ainda morro de ciúmes de vocês duas no twitter.

Mas eu sei que vc ama os meus dramas, então...

Obrigada por tudo.

Melhor twinnie do mundo. Morram de inveja.

~ Insert Tyra's gif. here ~

Happy B'Day, baby.

Love you.

Ah e para não perder o costume...

Reviews?

;)


End file.
